A Nightmare Named Black Star
by Supreme-King
Summary: His mind lost to insanity, Black Star has abandoned the laws set by Shinigami. He's killing people and eating their souls. A horrified Tsubaki is the next target in the deranged sights of Black Star. Will she be able to defeat her meister, or will she become the latest victim in this killing frenzy? One-Shot story.


I found this little story lurking deep within the files of my computer. I had originally written it as a chapter of a Soul Eater story I was going to write but I ended up scrapping the project. So I just decided to post it as a little one-shot story, since I've never tried it before. This was inspired by a thought I had of Black Star being fully influenced by madness, so I apologize for his major OOCness.

Without further ado, please enjoy.

_With a bloodcurdling cry, his opponent fell to the ground. Black Star stood over the body, letting out an insane shriek of laughter and breathing in ragged gasps of excitement._

_Tsubaki was screaming, screaming in pure shock and horror at what her meister had done. Black Star had done the one thing Shibusen students are forbidden to do… He had killed a human for their soul. And worst of all, he had chosen Soul as his victim._

_Black Star watched eagerly as a shining blue soul orb floated up from the remains of Soul's body. A trickle of saliva appeared at the corner of Black Star's mouth as his eyes widened with delight, an insane grin played on his lips and he reached for the soul._

_Tsubaki grabbed his collar and moved herself between him and the soul. "Black Star! What are you doing? We aren't allowed to kill innocent people! You know that, why are you doing this?" she screamed._

_Black Star's insane grin slowly vanished as he cocked his head at an angle and he studied Tsubaki. This worried her. Black Star's pupils narrowed and he grabbed her roughly by the arm and jerked her aside._

_Tsubaki fell heavily to the ground. She whipped her head around in time to see Black Star clutch the soul and bring it to his lips. His tongue darted out and licked the soul. He chuckled again and then opened his mouth wide and shoved it into his mouth._

_Tsubaki gasped and brought her hands to up to cover her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes and she started trembling. Black Star chewed noisily and the sound seemed to echo in the dark, quiet clearing. With a loud gulp, Black Star swallowed the soul._

_Time seemed to stand still. Tsubaki blinked several times. Partly to clear her vision from her tears and partly in disbelief. Choked sobs escaped her throat. Black Star turned to her, a dangerous look in his eyes. He took a few steps towards her._

_Tsubaki scurried backwards, desperately trying to keep the distance between them. "Don't be scared Tsubaki." Black Star said quietly. His face was hidden by shadow._

_Tsubaki turned onto her hands and knees and began to crawl away. But she didn't get far. She felt Black Star's hand grip her ankle and he roughly dragged her back to him. Tsubaki dug her fingers into the dirt, but it didn't help._

_Black Star released her ankle and Tsubaki struggled to get to her feet but Black Star forced her back onto the ground. Tsubaki gasped in shock and pain as her head hit the ground. He got down to his knees and leaned over her until his head was close to hers._

"_Tsubaki" he whispered in her ear. "I bet that you're hungry for a human soul too, huh?" Tsubaki shivered and froze as she felt his hands move up her back and begin to wrap around her neck._

_Tsubaki rolled suddenly and brought the back of her hand up into Black Star's temple. The force of her blow knocked Black Star off balance and Tsubaki swiftly brought her legs up and kicked Black Star in the chest with both feet._

_Black Star flew backwards and landed on his back in a small cloud of dust. Tsubaki took the opportunity to get to her feet and escape into the trees that surrounded them. She stumbled over rocks, dodged trees and didn't look back. Her breath soon became ragged gasps as she tripped and fell. She got back on her feet and stumbled through the darkness._

_Black Star slowly got to his feet. He brushed the dust of himself and looked up at the moon. He grinned an insane grin and laughed loudly. "Tsubaki!" he yelled. "Ready or not, here I come!" He faced the direction Tsubaki had gone and he began to run._

_Tsubaki was leaning against a tree, trying to recover her breath when she faintly heard Black Star's announcement. She was relieved and terrified at the same time. Relieved that because Black Star would have shouted at the top of his lungs and since she could barely hear it told her that she had put a good distance between herself and Black Star._

_Terrified because she knew Black Star would soon catch up._

_Tsubaki paused a few moments to try to settle her racing heart and began to run again, but stopped abruptly when she heard a terrified scream close by. Not Black Star's, the scream belonged to someone else. Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to run, to save herself. But she wasn't the type of person to run off and leave someone in danger._

_Tsubaki found another clearing. The moon was hidden behind the clouds so she couldn't see anything. Except a shining blue soul orb which appeared in the darkness of the clearing, giving a little light. Illuminating a hunched figure with blue hair and a star shaped tattoo on his right shoulder._

_The moon reappeared from behind the cloud, flooding the clearing with light and allowing Tsubaki to see the whole horrific scene. Another body, Maka's, lay at Black Star's feet, her throat torn apart._

_Tsubaki gasped. Black Star's entire body twitched. He slowly turned his head to look at her. His smile grew wider and the insane glee in his eyes intensified._

_Tsubaki turned and ran back into the shelter of the trees. She jumped over an old, split oak tree when Black Star's hand grasped her ankle. Tsubaki couldn't do anything since she was still in mid-air as Black Star swung her and released her ankle._

_She sailed through the air and her back slammed into a tree. Tsubaki groaned in pain as she dropped to the ground. Black Star advanced on her and towered above her. He leaned down and grabbed her collar, which ripped a little, with his hand and lifted her until she was on her knees and they were seeing almost face to face._

_Black Star brought his other hand up to her face and opened it, revealing the soul he had kept in his fist. It illuminated his face so Tsubaki could see the insanity that had become a mask over his old, carefree face. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore so she turned her head and closed her eyes._

_She felt Black Star lick her cheek. Tsubaki opened her eyes. Black Star's face was close to hers. "Eat it" he whispered and he raised the soul to her mouth. Tsubaki looked at the soul like it was a poisonous snake._

_Black Star frowned. "Eat it." He said again, in a more demanding tone, shaking her collar a little. Tsubaki shook her head slightly. "Please…" she choked out._

"_Eat it!" Screamed Black Star. He let go of the soul and let it hover in the air. He grabbed Tsubaki's jaw and tried to force it open._

_Tsubaki brought her hands up onto Black Star's wrist and tried to move his arm. But her strength wasn't enough. She moved her hands and put them on his face. Then she dug her nails into his skin and dragged them down his cheeks._

_Black_ _Star hissed in pain and let go of her jaw, formed a fist and powered it into Tsubaki's stomach. Tsubaki lost her breath in an instant. Then Black Star let go of her collar, formed that hand into fist as well and struck Tsubaki in the cheek with his knuckles._

_Tsubaki fell to the ground, bleeding and gasping for breath. Black Star swiftly kicked her in the stomach which succeeded in rolling her onto her back and driving the wind out of her again._

_Black Star stepped over her. He studied her body, starting with her legs and working his way up. He gazed into her eyes and studied the terrified look that gave her a helpless appearance. He smiled widely and brought his gaze back to her chest._

_Tsubaki felt that he was staring straight through the material of her uniform and immediately stopped clutching her stomach and moved her arms to cover her breasts. Black Star crouched over her and grasped her arms. "I bet that your soul would taste delicious, Tsubaki." He said maniacally. Tsubaki's eyes widened in horror._

_Black Star forced one of her arms down to her side and then her moved his foot over and trapped her hand beneath it. He moved her other arm to the ground and brought his free hand up over his head._

_He kept the palm flat, his fingers bent around it. He stopped and blankly stared at the yellow star diagram on the right side of Tsubaki's uniform. A little flicker of hope stirred in Tsubaki, but it died quickly. Black Star got that insane look in his eye again and he brought his hand down with powerful force into Tsubaki's chest._

**XXX**

Tsubaki woke up screaming. A cold sweat had broken out on her forehead and she was tangled up in her bed sheets. She realized where she was and settled down. "It was all a nightmare, it never happened." She told herself.

The door suddenly burst open and bounced off the wall with a loud crash. Tsubaki gasped. Black Star stood in the doorway, wearing a faded dark blue singlet and white boxer shorts with red stripes, the light from the hall shining behind him. He charged forward and leapt onto the foot of her bed.

"Tsubaki! What's wrong? You were screaming. Is everything alri-". He got no further because, acting on instinct and the nightmare still fresh in her mind, Tsubaki brought her foot up and kicked Black Star square in the face.

Black Star sailed backwards and landed in a heap on the floor with a dull thump. Tsubaki quickly got over her initial shock and, realizing what she had just done, untangled herself from her bed sheets and rushed to Black Star's side.

A stream of blood was gushing from his nostrils and his left eye was twitching rapidly. He was mumbling something under his breath, Tsubaki gently lifted his head and cradled it on her lap. He was still mumbling under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Tsubaki gently. Black Star looked up at her. "I said, I can't believe you kicked me after all the trouble I went through to make you breakfast in bed." He muttered angrily and he lifted his head from her lap, clambered to his feet, and folded his arms.

Tsubaki's heart sunk. "I'm sorry, Black Star." She said quietly and bowed her head. Black Star snorted. "Not good enough." He said. Tsubaki gave him a sweet smile. "What if I made you a special breakfast?" she asked.

Black Star turned his back on her and tried to ignore what she had said, but he turned back to face her and was gazing at her with puppy dog eyes. "I forgive you!" he announced and threw his arms around her in a hug.

Tsubaki smiled brightly. How could she have believed that he would act the same way he had in her nightmare?

After a few moments she noticed a peculiar odor drift into her nostrils.

"I smell smoke." She said.


End file.
